


We're Hanging Out With Corpses Or (I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise Part Two)

by Mcrtomboy



Series: Vampires Will Never Hurt You Or Will They? [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, Dirty Talk, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Things Get Dark, Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem to be going great for Gerard and Frank until they get a phone call that sends them rushing back to Jersey where they hoped to leave their bad past behind. Now they must figure out what is going on with people getting brutally murder and what is with Franks nightmares he keeps having. Are they the key to what is happening? Who is causing all this mess? Will Gerard and Frank be able to get their happy forever or will whoever is causing this mess succeed on ruining it for them? </p><p>(I know not the greatest summary I'm sorry but I'll get better)</p><p>I suggest you read the first story or you might get really confused if you don't but not necessary if you don't want too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead!

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is going to be darker then the first one and will be going back into the past about Gerard and Bert, Now that means there will be drugs, alcohol, abuse and a lot of other triggering stuff. So if this doesn't sound like something you are comfortable with then please do not read and I will put warnings when it shows up in the chapters but besides that I hope you guys enjoy.

I couldn’t help but laugh while me and Gerard ran through the trees out in the Red Woods forest, like Gerard kept to his word we ended up going on vacation once Mikey was all healed form his attacks. Though it toke us longer to leave Jersey then I wanted to but that was okay with me because I knew how much Mikey meant to Gerard and that he would do anything for his little brother. Though I was soon knocked to the ground with Gerard on top of me, smirking some.

“What seems to be on your mind Frankie? Usually you put up a fight when I catch you but yet here I am the winner,” he said teasingly but I could tell that he was worried about me which I didn’t blame him with the amount of nightmares that I have been having lately. 

“Just thinking about how we got here and glad that one on has recognize us though I hate hiding my tattoos,” I grumbled as I looked down at my art but knowing that if anyone saw it they might think that it was me which we were not aiming for, wanting to make people I was still in Jersey morning my lost friend. “Though I got to admit I’m digging the long red hair,” I said as I run my fingers through Gerard’s hair and he chuckled some.

“I know you’ve said I look great with it and it’s weird seeing you with no hair at all but it makes you look so much younger when we first met each other,” he said before getting off of me and helping me to my feet. “Well so far it seems to be working though traveling at night helps a lot,” I said since we still weren’t us to the sun and it would hurt us after being out in it for a while. “You still don’t regret this right,” he asked after looking at me with a curious look on his face. “No Gerard I do not at all, sure I do how it happened and if I could I would turn back time that none of this happened to us,” I said before pulling Gerard into a tight hug while he sighed some.

“Maybe if I had done things differently in the past this wouldn’t have happened and Bert would have not...”  


“Hey no don’t do that okay? He was the asshole not you and tried ruining the band along with other things besides he’s gone and that’s what matters,” I said before pecking him gently on the lips not wanting him to get upset or talk about the past because it was too painful to think about. “Now come on Way I think I deserve a redo,” I said laughing as I pulled away and taking off not letting Gerard give me an answer but hearing shout after me. 

“Come on Frank that’s not fair! You’re already faster than me to begin with.” I laughed at that but didn’t slow down, “Well if you want to have sex tonight then I suggest you hurry your ass up before I get back to the hotel then,” I shouted back but knowing I would let Gerard catch me but didn’t mean I would make him work for it.  


We eventually got back to the hotel as Gerard knocked me down onto the bed and pinning me with a happy growl, “Well looks like I am the winner Frankie.” I laughed softly at him though before I could comment, he leaned down to kiss me slowly and I got lost in the kiss. Somehow we ended up getting rid of our shirts and thankful that Gerard didn’t rip it off of me again like he had done in the past. I growled in annoyance, hearing Gerard’s phone going off while he looked up and over at it, seeing that he was debating on answering it.

“Go on babe I know how you worry,” I said gently though I tried to ignore the discomfort of my boner being trapped inside my jeans while Gerard grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hello?” “Gerard? Gerard thank god you answered I didn’t know who else to call and just,” I frowned hearing Mikey choke back a sob while I looked at Gerard confused though he looked worried.

“Mikey calm down please. I have a hard time understanding you and I need you to just breathe okay? Now what is wrong,” he asked in a steady voice while I heard Mikey taking a calming breath though I swore I could hear crying in the background noticing Gerard making a face as well sometimes being a vampire stink. It seemed like forever before Mikey seem to get himself under control but he was still crying by the sounds of it.

“Bob is dead! Someone killed him or something,” he sobbed while I watched Gerard drop the phone, seeming like it was in slow motion though I quickly grabbing it and putting it on speaker phone, ignoring the slight echo it caused. “Mikey what do you mean that he is dead? We were just talking to him yesterday,” I said though I couldn’t fight down the worry and sickness as my brain went back to my nightmares.

“I know, I know but we went over to his place today and he wouldn’t answer. So we used the spare key and… and oh god Frankie there was blood was everywhere. It was horrible it looked like someone ripped his stomach apart and his throat,” he paused with a hiccup but Frank knew where he was going with it and maybe him start to worry more. 

“It was all bitten up wasn’t it,” Gerard asked in a tight voice while Mikey whimpered to confirm that it was what happened. “Fuck, okay Mikey I need you and Ray to stay at your place okay? Do everything to make sure that a vampire can’t get in alright? We will be getting on the next plane that we can to get there alright,” Gerard said though Mikey didn’t say anything figuring that he was nodding his head in agreement. 

“It’ll be okay Mikey, we will figure this out. I love you okay and will be there soon,” Gerard said before hanging up while I sat there in shock but soon getting up to help Gerard, sex now totally forgotten and now wondering who murdered our friend.

It couldn’t be Bert could it? He was dead or was he?

“I don’t know Frankie but we will find who did this and going to make them pay,” he said while I guess I said that out loud before helping Gerard get everything together and then we were off to the airport. Luckily we were able to get the first flight to Jersey but during the flight I couldn’t shake this feeling that things were going to get worse, a lot worse and that a lot of people were going to die…


	2. The Hardest Part Is Letting Go Of Your Dreams

I jumped awake from my dream though I would call of it as a nightmare and looked around quickly before relaxing realized that I was in Mikey’s spare room but was confused that Gerard wasn’t resting besides me. I carefully got up while I tried to forget about the nightmare and thought about the last few days being back home, which was weird if I was being honest to myself. Sure I missed Jersey but I hated I was back here because one of my best friends was dead and the murder was still on the loose. 

I paused in front of Mikey’s room, hearing Gerard gently talking to his younger brother, knowing that Mikey was handling this the hardest out of all of us. Not everyone knew this or maybe they did but Bob and Mikey were so close to each other, that if it wasn’t for Bob being straight, you’d think those two would be dating.  


I made myself pull away from the door knowing that the Ways still needed time alone together to mourn the loss of our friend though I was thankful that there would be no public funeral for Bob but we planned to visit once he was finally laid to rest. I shook my head and sighed in frustration, come on Frank if Bob was here he’d be yelling at you to figure out who murder him then kill the bastard that did it, because if whatever killed Bob like that it wouldn’t stop there.

“Hey Frankie. I made some coffee,” I heard Ray say gently and realized I had wondered into the kitchen without meaning to, too deep in my own thoughts. “Oh hey Ray and thanks I could go for some coffee, I didn’t sleep well at all last night,” I muttered while I toke the mug from Ray before sitting down with a loud sigh. “Nightmares? I thought they stopped or that’s what I remember you telling us the last time we talked,” Ray asked curiously as he sat down beside me, while I shrugged my shoulders.  


“They did but then they started back up again like two months ago or so, at first I didn’t think it was nothing because it was just the night when I set Bert on fire but things changed and got weird…” I trailed off not sure if I should tell Ray but decided he needed to know and it feel better telling someone beside Gerard, right? 

“Okay so the weird thing about the dream is that I didn’t leave, like toke us to get fed then to check on you guys, ya know? It was like I wasn’t there because the firefighters tried to put the fire out but it was too bad so they let it burn down while keeping it away from the woods. Eventually they got it out though at this point the building was a pile of burnt down rubble and they kept their hoses on it though, I guess to make sure that the smoldering wood wouldn’t catch on fire again.” I paused to sip my coffee and tried to get my composure together before I carried on or I knew I wouldn’t be able to tell Ray what happened next, which I was thankful for his patience.

“Do you want me to finish it Frankie,” I heard Gerard’s gentle voice from behind me and I turned to glance seeing him holding Mikey close, though Mikey broke away to join Ray. “No I got this I need to tell it Gerard,” I said while Gerard nodded in understanding and sat beside me, grabbing my hand in a comforting way, reminding me that he would always be there for me like I would be there for him. “Okay so like I said I was watching keeping water on the smoldering pile before they soon left after roping it off with caution tape and well I started moving towards the pile even though I was trying to stop myself but my body seem to move on its own.”

“It’s okay Frankie,” Gerard said gently as I paused and he rubbed my hand gently while I paused again, knowing what I saw next would haunt me forever dreams or not. “I… It started moving, the pile I mean and out of nowhere a hand shot out or what looked like a hand. It was all black and I could see a few of the bones, as if the fire ate through some of the muscle. I couldn’t make and watched as it clawed its way out, then well it was Bert. I mean It didn’t look like at him at all, it reminded me off a burnt up zombie.” I paused not sure if I should go on, noticing the worried looks on Rays and Mikey’s faces while they held each other.

“It was horrible to be honest. The rest of his body was black, pieces were missing and some bones where poking out. I thought he was going to fall over but he limped away with his one leg and guys this part freaked me out the most because it seem like the days flew by because the next thing I knew, we were there checking the rubble.” I choked out while I was shaking and Gerard pulled me close, hushing me gently while he tried to calm me down.

“Don’t you dare say it is just a dream Gerard something weird is going on and something is going on with me, Bob is dead because of whatever killed him though I fear it was Bert? I mean why would I have those horrible dreams of him killing everyone? Bob was the first one he attacked and you couldn’t get me up even though I heard you shouting my name. What if my dreams are showing me things that are going to happen or that I don’t know what happened and why about that bastard of all people especially with everything he has put us through.” I knew I was shouting at this point but I couldn’t help it as I got up and started pacing unhappily while I felt everyone watching me, I guess they were trying to figure out something to say without upsetting me.

“Frank you need to calm down okay? We need to think about this in a logical way or at least try to make logic about all of this,” Mikey spoke up while I looked at him in surprise, expecting Gerard to say something and I glanced over at him, as he just shrugged before I turn my focus back on Mikey, glad he was acting like his normal self. “Okay so you said that these dreams started up not that long ago? Maybe it does have something with Bert with almost changing you…” Mikey trailed off as Gerard growled unhappily and tugged me back onto his lap while he held me close. 

“From what I read online when I was trying to find everything I could about vampires I found something about a vampire leaving a mark on the person that they bite and brought them close to death. I don’t know if it is true since I know you didn’t drink any of Bert’s blood but he might be part sire to you but like I said I don’t know if it counts since you didn’t drink his blood.” Mikey paused before he got up then came back with his laptop while I tried to calm Gerard down.

“Okay here I found it. Depending on how powerful the vampire is they could leave a mark on the one they are trying to change and fail, not a physical mark but an emotional mark. Now this might sound familiar because it is with this idea being toyed with in the book Dracula as the count used this to slowly change the few female characters in the story…”

“But I’m already a vampire though so don’t you think it would stop working on me? I mean hell I didn’t even want to go to Bert when he tried using his mind powers on me, which we still don’t know why that happened either,” I said breaking into Mikey’s speech, I mean it made some reason but I wasn’t human anymore unless we were missing something but I couldn’t see what.

“Maybe we should go down to New Orleans and try to find Alec. He said that he would be there for me if I needed up or had any questions. He understood me needing to leave so I could come back to you but he said that he needed to teach me more and well I think we really need his help right now,” Gerard said softly while I nodded in agreement while the others watched us.

“Your right Gee you said that you could feel the power off of him or that’s what I remember you telling me so I’m guessing he has to be in the hundreds,” I said thinking about the few things he shared about the man that toke Gerard under his wing though it wasn’t much, I guess Alec didn’t like talking about himself. “Alright so then when are you guys going then,” Mikey asked after a bit of now of us saying anything as I glanced up at Gerard, feeling him sigh heavily.

“Soon but I want to check around town. Make sure it is safe for you two and check out Bob’s place, see if we can find any clues.” Gerard said while I nodded thought not liking the idea of going to the place where our friend was horrible murdered. “Which we should do that tomorrow or the following day before the scents get too faded,” Gerard explained while I nodded my head though scenting was still hard for me but I was getting better at it.

“So what do we do then,” Ray asked as he pulled Mikey close to him and I couldn’t help but smile some, glad that they were happy with each other. 

“We just try to act normal while we keep our eyes open for anything weird or odd. Meanwhile I will try to get ahold of Alec to let him know that we will be coming down to see him though I don’t know how but I will figure out something. We can’t hide in fear and be sad, Bob would be kicking all of our asses if we did.” Gerard said with a sad chuckle while we all nodded in agreement. This was for Bob and to stop anyone else from getting hurt, I thought to myself as everyone went to do what needed to be done while I was left with my thoughts and wondering about the dreams again. 

What if they were a sign for things to come? 

If so how screwed were we and how many more people might end up dying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait for an update and the slight shortness of the chapter. Sort of a filler chapter but I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I was dreaming or at least that’s what it felt like to me as I slowly walked down the hallway, feeling that the place was familiar to me in a way but in another way it was not but I didn’t know why I felt like I knew this place. I kept moving down the hallway even though the little voice in my head was telling me to turn around and leave but I couldn’t, I had to figure out was at the end of the hallway. Which I finally noticed it was a door but the weird thing is that I couldn’t hear anything or smell anything, causing me to frown in worry realizing that I was back to my human self in the dream. Maybe it’s something from the past, I thought to myself before carefully pushing open the door, waiting for the worse, knowing how my dreams worked by this point but I was surprise to find that the room was empty.

As nothing in it at all, not even a rug covered the old wooden floor, “Weird.” I muttered to myself as I let the door close behind me and I moved into the room, noting that it was bigger than it looked when I first opened the door to it. I slowly moved in deeper into the room but didn’t call out, not knowing who or what might be waiting in here for me, even more so since I didn’t have my senses to help me guide the way. I paused and glanced around, trying to figure out why this looked familiar to me but nothing was jumping out at me, I was about to give up and turn around when I heard faint yelling, frowning in confusion I made my way to the sound. I stopped short when I glanced into the room, realizing where I was at now, it was Bert’s old house where me and Gerard fought badly all those years ago.

I had went over to his house to get Gerard and I snapped when I saw Gerard’s neck marked up with bite marks, the bastard knew how I felt about Gerard, hell he even gave me pointers to get Gerard to notice me as more than a friend. I shook my head clear of those thoughts while I watched our past selves fighting, wincing at the sight of Gerard it was before we left for Japan and I always wonder if I pushed him over the edge with our fight, making him crash so hard into drugs, the booze that it almost killed him. I frowned as I watched myself storm off and I tried to move, wanting to tell past self to stop even though it was a dream but the broken look on Gerard’s face was killing me though it seem like I was stuck in place.

“Gee please don’t be upset, please,” I called out even though I knew it was pointless, watching him walk away as well before whatever force was holding me in place let me go and I went to follow him. I was hoping I would find out what happened after I left since Gerard never wanted to talk about it the few times I brought it up. I tried to keep up but it seemed like Gerard was moving faster or I was slowing down more, whatever was happening it made me lose track of Gee. “Shit of course,” I muttered unhappily to myself while I looked around trying to figure out where to go to next since it seem like my body won’t let me wake up yet. “Well now what I don’t know what you want from me,” I grumbled as I started to walk but before I could get any farther the ground started to shake under me as I tried to grab onto anything to stop myself falling over. 

“You think that you can figure out everything don’t you little Frankie? You ruined that night you know that right? I was going to ask him to marry me but Frank this and Frankie that, or I think I should go after him. You messed everything up for me and I’m going to mess everything up for you Frank, this is your only warning. Leave Gerard now or more will die and they will die slower than the next,” Bert’s voice echoed around me while I tried to look for him.

“Go away! This is my dream. You don’t control me I’m not your puppet anymore and you don’t scare me, I’m not leaving Gee. You’re an abusive, controlling, manipulative asshole and Gerard would never be happy with you. Now get out of my head,” I screamed out as the shaking stopped while I looked around waiting for something else to happen but nothing did, seeming weirdly calm.

I gulped some looking around before deciding to move while my mind raced with what happened. Which what the fuck was that? Was that a part of my weird dream or is Bert really back? God this is so weird I want to wake up, I thought as I stopped realizing that I was looping back to the same area that I was in a few minutes ago. “I really need to wake the fuck up,” I muttered while I sighed before reaching down and pinching my arm, hoping I would wake but that didn’t work. Of course not it worked in the movies, why the hell would I think that it would work in the real world? I thought bitterly before sitting down with a sigh, figuring I would wait for my alarm to wake me or for Gerard to wake me up.

“God this is so fucked up. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I know Bert is dead. We burned him and that’s a sure way to kill a vampire. It works in everything right,” I asked aloud to the empty room but thankfully nothing answered me back. Though that didn’t help with the feeling that I was losing my mind or maybe it was the stress and guilt losing Bob. I was the one that begged Gerard for us to leave and we left our friends alone, unsafe for anything to happen to them but I never thought it would happen. It was one of those worse case things and sadly it happened. “God I wish I knew what the fuck was going on or I would wake up soon. This place is creepy as fuck,” I muttered before making myself to get up and walk around, figuring it was better than just sitting there.

Though before I could get any farther everything started to shake as I grabbed on the side of the wall and shielding myself, waiting for something to crash onto me or to hear Bert’s voice mocking me about what he would do to everyone I loved but nothing happened. I removed my hand away from my face looking around confused, noting that I was in the woods but it didn’t look like I was in New Jersey. 

“Where am I now,” I asked myself softly as I look around before moving forward slowly, hoping that it wouldn’t keep me stuck in this area like it did in Bert’s house. If this is a dream I’m doing a shit job of controlling it, shouldn’t I be able to control it? That’s what everyone says or maybe there all full of shit, I thought bitterly as I walked through the woods, shoving branches out of the way.

“This is craziness,” I muttered with a frustrated sigh before the woods gave away and I blinked looking around trying to figure out where I was at though nothing looked familiar to me though I thought I could faintly hear cars in the distance but I wasn't sure if it was me or if it was really apart of the dream. “Where am I,” I asked to myself as I looked around with a heavy sigh before hearing a soft chuckle and spin around, noticing a slightly older man standing before me. He had dark brown hair that came to his ears and light blue eyes though he was skinnier then me which was saying something, though I shivered feeling the power coming off of him, knowing that this guy could easily take down someone twice his size if he needed to. 

“Have no fear my friend I will not hurt you. I can tell you are lost and confused, don’t worry all will be explained soon. Now I think our dear friend will be waking you soon but I look forward to meeting you in real life Frankie.” He bowed before I realized that it was Alec that Gerard was telling me about though I couldn’t ask him anything as everything started to fade along with my voice didn't seem to want to work. I tried again to call out but by then he was gone and all I could hear was Gerard calling my name which seem to be getting louder with each passing second.

I woke with a gasp looking around with wide eyes before they landed on Gerard how looked worried but slightly happy. “Frankie you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare but I was able to get a hold of Alec. He said that we can come down sometime this week and that we can take Ray, also Mikey with us. Hey what’s wrong Frankie? You look like you had seen a ghost.”

“Gerard don’t freak out but near the end of my dream I met Alec and he said he looked forward to meeting me in real life. Gerard what is going on,” I asked looked around before telling him what happened before I met Alec, noting the frown on Gerard’s face. I knew he remembered that day like it was just like yesterday like I did before he sighed heavily and hugging me tightly. 

“I don’t know Frankie, I really don’t know. Though I do know is that I’m here for you and Mikey is planning to go to the library today to get us books while we go to Bob’s house. Hopefully Alec will have answers for us once we get there.” Gerard said softly while he held me close gently rocking us both as I nodded though I couldn’t shake the voice of Bert from my dreams, as it seem to bounce around in my head seeming to be mocking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. Really struggling with this story. I know what I want to do but cant get to that point yet. Anyways let me know what you think. Also I'm willing to take suggestions for a tittle and ideas for this story. Thank you and hope you guys are enjoying this even though I'm being horrible on the updates.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gerard, are you sure that this guy is going to find us? No offense babe but we have been walking around for hours now and as much as I love the sightseeing I’m starting to get hungry over here,” I grumbled to Gerard after us walking around downtown for a few hours now with us having no luck of running into Alec or him finding us. “Are you even a hundred percent sure that this is the area Gerard? I mean he wasn’t helpful on telling us where he lives which I understand and all but I think would like to relax, maybe eat. I mean you must be getting hungry too?” I glanced at Gerard as he paused at the street corner, glancing around with a slight frown while I sighed heavily. “Gerard, are you even listening to me I mean I know you really want to find him but maybe he will come find us when he is ready to…”

“I heard you Frankie sorry, I… I swore I thought I saw him. Maybe your right, Alec can be odd like that, there were times he would disappear for days without a word and then show back up like it was nothing. Come on we can go try to find something in the woods though it will be a slight walk,” he warned while I groaned but let him drag me along, glad that being a vampire helped with not getting tired though on the other hand I was starting to run low, I thought to myself with a sigh. “I know baby I’m sorry I forget that you still need to eat more than me and I apologize for forgetting that. Really.” Gerard said slowing down noticing that I was getting tired, knowing that if we didn’t get enough blood in us then we were weak until we got some into us.

“It’s okay Gee, don’t beat yourself up over it okay? I know you have had a lot on your mind lately and I know I am in the same boat here. If only they had fast food version for us then we could keep looking for Alec but sadly doesn’t seem to be the case,” I said jokingly not wanting Gerard to beat himself over this too. “Maybe we can head back to the hotel and use that big nice bath then try looking tomorrow? I’ll even wash your hair for you, I know how much you love it,” I added on with a grin, trying to bribe him into giving himself a slight break from all of this mess.

“Okay, okay you win, you don’t have to twist my arm into me saying yes,” Gerard laughed as he pulled me closer to him so that he could kiss me on the forehead. “God, I love you so much, I don’t know what I did for you want to spend the rest of forever with me but I am so fucking glad that you do,” he muttered softly into my hair causing us to slow down though I made us stop, not wanting one of us to trip.

“I know baby. I love you so much too, I’m glad that you wanted me by your side for the rest of our lives. If anyone is the lucky one it is me, you could pick anyone and you picked me,” I whispered softly wrapping myself around Gerard, letting him tug me closer to him.

“I hate to break the moment but I believe you two were looking for me which I do apologize I didn’t tell you were I was staying Gerard, but you know that I like to move around. Also, it is nice to finally meet you Frankie,” I heard the voice from my dreams say as I turned around to look at Alec. I couldn’t help myself, moving closer to Gerard finding it weird that he had appeared in my last dream that I had. “I know that you two must have a lot of answers and I am more than willing to answer them for you. Though I think we should do it in my house and don’t worry I do have food on hand for you to eat, now if you will follow me,” Alec explained before turning his back on us and started walking away. I felt Gerard shrug before pulling away some and grabbing my hand, following Alec. Turns out we weren’t that far from his place and let us in, telling us to relax in the living room while I couldn’t help but look around in curiosity at all the things he owned.

“Alec, do you have any idea what is going on? We are at a lost here and we don’t want more people dying, we already lost someone very close to us… We can’t go through that again,” Gerard muttered lowly as I moved to his side and hugged him tightly, knowing that he was taking Bob’s death the hardest out of all of us.

“I know Gerard. I know you fear for your friend’s safety as you fear for your brother. Though I might have an idea I must know more about this Bert person. I would like you to also tell me about the time when you with him please,” Alec asked as he handed us mugs filled with blood, noticing that Gerard paled slightly but nodded slowly. I moved closer to him, giving his free hand a gentle squeeze though I couldn’t help but wonder what happened during that time since Gerard didn’t want to talk about it much to me, which I didn’t blame him since it was a bad time for him and he probably didn’t want to upset me either.

“It’s okay Gee you don’t have to tell us everything if you don’t want too,” I whispered softly after he sat there for a while biting his lip and not saying anything to us.

“No I will tell everything, I need to get it off my chest and it might help us put an end to Bert. You also deserve the right to know about what happened to Frankie.” He paused seeming to try to get a handle on his emotions before letting out a deep breath, “Okay I guess I’ll start at the beginning when we started touring with The Used and getting use to the idea that we were starting to get big….” Gerard spoke softly as my mind went flying back to all those years ago and the scene played before my own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so sorry it toke me so long to update this i just couldn't not get the plot bunnies to work but i finally have an idea what to do now. Anyways sorry it is slightly short and a cliffhanger but i want to do the next chapter as a flashback set up and i promise to try to make it long to make up for this slight filler chapter. Which should be up soon in a few days since i have more time to write now that college is done for now. Thank you for sticking with this story and being supportive/understanding. Until next time -Mcrtomboy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness and please don't kill me. I have my reasoning's for killing off Bob. Anyways let me know what you think, you guys comments and kudos are always so helpful.


End file.
